


[fanart] triumvirate

by slowestdive



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Light Choking, M/M, NSFW Art, Polyamory, Threesome, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowestdive/pseuds/slowestdive
Summary: i have some feelings about mcspirk and, in particular, the idea that bones and spock can't get enough of the way jim feels taking both of them at the same time, so a thing has happened.





	[fanart] triumvirate

 

**Author's Note:**

> over at http://twitter.com/slowestdive (yelling about how much of a shit tumblr is for making me post nsfw art elsewhere), will accept follows from fellow fannish folks!


End file.
